


That Young Love, Immaculate

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom! Baek, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Chanyeol is in a band and is kind of, a lot of, in love with his boyfriend Baekhyun. Baekhyun is a track star who hasn't rode it in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Young Love, Immaculate

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, no one asked, but here I am again with another one shot. This was a spur of the moment type of thing so idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Instead of working on my other fic, I did this. It's an AU that I had in mind for a while and I felt that this needed to be written (I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to share it because why not?)

The brisk late spring air bites Chanyeol’s cheeks, leaving them rosy and sensitive. His trim body leans against the rusted metal fence, still wet from the rain that fell earlier that morning. He tucks his hands further into the sleeves of his black hoodie and crosses his jean clad legs in an effort to get comfortable. Dark brown orbs follow a running teen around the track field, watching his every move with something most will say with love or adoration.

“Hey.”

Chanyeol follows the voice and to his left is Sehun, crouching in front of the fence. Contrast to Chanyeol’s very simplistic style, Sehun is always seen wearing something pressed, crisp, and stylish. Today, his multicolored sweater and black skinny jeans, topped with beanie, doesn’t defy his standard.

“Sehunnie, why are you here? I thought you had debate club today?”

“Skipped.” Sehun continues to stare blankly ahead without a real focus. Unlike Chanyeol’s cheeks, his skin is still unblemished and unexposed to the semi-harsh elements.

“Oh, um,” Chanyeol breaks away from the track in front of him and glances down at his friend, “why are you here?”

“I came to watch someone. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“I always watch Baekhyun’s track practice on Fridays, unless I have band practice or a gig.”

Sehun nods slowly and continues to stare forward, “So you’re whipped.”

“Not…necessarily.”

“Hypothetically, if you were to miss watching Baekhyun’s Friday practice—”

“—I’ll never miss his practice.”

Sehun rolls his eyes up towards Chanyeol and pops his lips, “You’re whipped.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not, I’m just stating the obvious.”

Chanyeol nods in understanding and the two remain quiet for a while, until Chanyeol’s eyes widen in realization. He turns abruptly, shaking the fence in the process, and points an accusing finger in Sehun’s direction, “You avoided my question!”

Sehun stands and grips the fence with his sweater sleeves protecting his hands from the cold metal, “You let me let you avoid the question. Jongin is coming.”

On the other side of the fence, Jongin jogs up to the pair and grabs the fence with both hands, “Chanyeol, and…Sehun? I thought you had Debate club?”

“That’s what I asked but he twisted my words around,” Chanyeol sends a glare to teen beside him.

“You let me twist your words around.”

Jongin looks between the two before crossing his arms, puffed with his thick track sweatshirt, “Sehun, why did you skip?”

Sehun opens his mouth in feigned shock, and puts one of his sweater sleeves to his chest, he huffs, “What I would like to know is, why is everyone so concerned about me and my club going habits?”

Jongin blinks, “You came to ogle the assistant coach, Luhan, didn’t you?”

  
“No,” Sehun looks off toward nothing in particular, “I came to see if my partner in crime, best friend for life, soul brother, Zitao was okay. He hurt his ankle recently.”

Chanyeol’s eyes dart back in forth with the sudden dump of information, he starts slowly, “But, didn’t Zitao hurt his ankle like, two months ago—”

“—Zitao baby! I’m here to support you! I’m the head of your fan club! ‘The Huangs!’ Only you can make me wet like this!” Sehun shouts while waving his hand that was previously on his chest, in the air, still in its sweater sleeve.

On the other side of the track, Zitao gives Sehun a kissy face before turning around towards his track bag.

“See, he loves me,” Sehun states matter-a-factly.

“Anyway,” Jongin begins with a roll of his eyes, “have you seen Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol gestures to a tree ways away from the track field, “He under his usual tree reading.”

Jongin follows Chanyeol’s gesture and under his usual tree is Kyungsoo with a milk carton in one hand and a book in the other, he raises his hand with the book and waves and Jongin waves back.

“He’s really good to me, he always comes to my practice like this,” Jongin then motions to Chanyeol, “but not like you, though, where there is a Baekhyun, there’s a Chanyeol.”

“Speaking of Baekhyun, where is he?” Chanyeol questions, whilst, ignoring Sehun on the other side of him.

“Ah, he’s still running around the track. I actually wanted to ask you something about him,” Jongin leans in, “Did something between you two happen? He’s been in this mood the entire practice.”

Chanyeol leans away, “No, he was fine this morning, at least to me.”

“He’s not really talking to anyone and he looks so…focused. I just wanted to ask to see if anything happened.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, and then, coming around the corner is Baekhyun. When he passes, his face is void of all emotion but when he and Chanyeol’s eyes meet, he gives the latter the sign for love in sign language before continuing around the bend.

From Chanyeol’s side, Sehun comments, “Get married with your 2.5 kids.”

“How do you have a half a kid?” Jongin turns his attention back to Sehun.

Sehun shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t have the answers you seek.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and walks away from the two when the break ends. Sehun resumes his squat position and Chanyeol’s heart beats a little faster.

 

* * *

 

  
Chanyeol sighs as he falls into the front seat of his car. He closes the door and Baekhyun does the same from the other side.

“Chanyeol.”

The fore-mentioned turns his head on the headrest of the car. “Hmm?”

“You know it’s Friday, right?” Baekhyun twists himself in the seat where he’s facing Chanyeol. His wet hair fresh from the shower and too big sweatshirt, most likely Chanyeol’s, accents his features cutely. He folds his legs under himself, hiding his track shorts, a different pair from practice from view.

Chanyeol nods, “I know, and since I don’t have practice or anything, we can go on a date.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol turns his head and he can see Baekhyun looking him up and down and pressing himself further into the seat. His eyes dark.

“You know,” Baekhyun starts, “my parents are out on their own date night today,” Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s bicep through his hoodie, “and they won’t be back for a while…”

Completely oblivious, Chanyeol nods again, “So we can go there instead of going out to a movie or something,” he turns towards Baekhyun with a smile, “we can do a movie marathon or play LoL without headphones!”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and chuckles lightly to himself, “Chanyeol,” the hand on Chanyeol’s hoodie falls on his lap, “we can do _other_ things too.” He scoots impossibly closer until his head is perched on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun closely, “Like?”

Disbelief leaking from his voice, Baekhyun sits up, “You’re in advanced Chemistry I don’t—Chanyeol, we can play, ‘Let’s solve Baekhyunnie’s sexual frustration.’”

“I don’t know what me being in advanced Chemistry has to do with—”

He interrupts Chanyeol’s statement by kissing him. At first, it’s a peck that Chanyeol shies away from before Baekhyun advances, recapturing his lips. It grows in intensity with each passing second. Baekhyun moves his hand back to Chanyeol lap and inches it up towards his crotch. He licks Chanyeol’s lips which he opens, granting Baekhyun access to his mouth. At the taste of Chanyeol’s tongue, Baekhyun moans and breaks the kiss.

Out of breath, Chanyeol puts a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder when he tries to recapture his lips again, “Baek—Baekhyun—What is this all about?”

“Today is the first day in two weeks where I don’t have weekend practice. Since we lost Regionals, the track season is basically over for us,” at his statement, the hand on Chanyeol’s lap reaches his crotch and palms the bulge there, “so it’s the first day in two weeks where I can bounce on your dick without suffering at practice.” Baekhyun presses forward and attaches his lips to Chanyeol’s neck and sucks the pulse there, pulling a moan from the latter. Baekhyun mumbles into the skin, “I’ve waited so long for today, I can’t wait anymore. I’ve been hard all day.”

Chanyeol shivers at Baekhyun’s words. He leans his head against the headrest and rolls it to the side closest to the window, giving Baekhyun more access. “Is—is that why you were like that at practice today?”

Baekhyun grips Chanyeol through his jeans as a response. He licks the hickey on Chanyeol’s neck and breaks away, only inches from his face, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He successfully recaptures Chanyeol’s lips in a kiss that lacks the finesse of the first. It’s messy with teeth clashing and tongues rubbing against each other. Baekhyun moans, “Pull your seat back,” into the kiss. Chanyeol breaks away and puts a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun whines in response.

“Chanyeollie.” His voice cracks at the mix of cute and husk in his voice.

“What if someone sees? We’re still in the parking lot.”

“Then drive around to the back of the school or something.”

“We are behind the school because we’re in the parking lot.”

Baekhyun pouts and pulls away from Chanyeol. He returns to the passenger seat and scoots towards the window and crosses his arms.

“Baekhyun.”

“Just drive me home, please,” His voice is still husky from his still apparent arousal but his usual flavor in his voice is flat.

“…Do you still want to have a date at your house tonight?”

Baekhyun doesn’t reply so Chanyeol puts his keys into the ignition and starts his car with a heavy sigh. He buckles his seat belt and pulls off from the parking spot. Instead of driving out of the parking lot, however, he turns towards the faculty parking.

Baekhyun blinks in confusion, “This isn’t the way to my house.”

Chanyeol continues to drive silently and stops at a blind spot. It’s a nook between the two parts of the connecting buildings, shielding them from the parking lot and any stragglers from the after school activities. He sighs quietly, “I can’t believe we’re about to do this,” he turns the car off and unbuckles his seatbelt. He stares blankly ahead as the tips of ears get redder in embarrassment.

“What are we—why are we here?” Baekhyun turns his body towards Chanyeol and he leans against the dashboard in an effort to get a glimpse of his face.

“You said,” Chanyeol starts off with a small voice, “today is the first day you can bounce on my dick without suffering during practice and you couldn’t wait anymore, so…here we are.”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open at Chanyeol’s confession. He pushes his legs together and looks away from him, “Now I’m embarrassed.”

Chanyeol moves the steering wheel up and reclines his seat back as far as it can go, “This is what you wanted to do, right?”

“Yeah, but if you don’t want to, then…”

“I do, it’s just, we’re never done it in public before, so, it’s new.”

Baekhyun nods and pulls his track shorts down from under his sweatshirt, “Y-you should undo your pants, a-and grab the tube from my track bag.”

Without looking at Baekhyun, Chanyeol unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. He then reaches behind him and opens the zipper on top of the gym bag and right on top is a tube of lube.

“You bought this to school with you?”

“Y-yeah.”

When Chanyeol resettles into the reclined seat, Baekhyun moves over to the driver’s side and hovers over him, he pulls Chanyeol’s jeans and boxers to mid-thigh.

Chanyeol swallows, “So, how are we—you—I gonna, um—”

Sensing his boyfriend’s inability to find words, Baekhyun blurts out, “—I did it already.”

Their eyes meet for the first time in the last five minutes, “What?”

Baekhyun sits on Chanyeol’s naked thighs and rearranges his legs, “I-I fingered myself already before I came out,” he breaks their eye contact and his face goes red.

“Oh,” Chanyeol unzips his black hoodie and pulls it off, leaving him in a black band t-shirt, “when did you do it?”

“…After I showered, in a bathroom stall.”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s sweatshirt up and is met with his erect member, leaking precum. He slides his hands under the sweatshirt and onto his boyfriend’s ample hips, “What did you think about?”

Baekhyun leans forward, causing both of their cocks to brush against each other, they both moan at the contact, and grips Chanyeol’s shoulders, “Us, i-in your car or my bed.”

“What did we do?”

Baekhyun shivers at Chanyeol’s voice, “You touched me, just like this. Your fingers were the ones inside me, stretching me for your cock.” He leans his head to the side to kiss the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw, “It felt good,” he moves up to the corner of his lips, “I didn’t want to stop,” he hovers over Chanyeol’s lips, “but, I knew you were waiting for me, so I had to stop,” he then closes the gap and kisses Chanyeol sweetly. They part only to connect again, and again, and again. Baekhyun grabs the lube, which has sat idly on Chanyeol’s chest and flips open the cap. He sits up and strokes Chanyeol’s cock behind him which pulls a moan from the latter, “I also thought about this, me sitting on your lap,” he shifts back to Chanyeol’s thighs so Chanyeol’s cock is between them, “excited to fuck you after going two weeks without your cock.” He squeezes a generous amount onto his palm and lathers up the cock in front of him, and with the same hand, he lifts himself up and sticks two fingers around his rim. He tosses the tube to the side and grips Chanyeol’s member and slowly inches himself down.

Chanyeol’s head falls back against the headrest and he tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s hips, “Fuck.”

Baekhyun slides his hands onto Chanyeol’s shoulders for leverage. With each inch, his eyes flutter until his thighs meet Chanyeol’s, he gasps, “I forgot how big you were.”

“Does it hurt?”

Baekhyun shakes his head slowly and closes his eyes. He spreads his legs wider and rearranges them in an effort to get comfortable in the small space. He leans back but grimaces in the process.

“Baekhyun, if it hurts—”

“—I need to adjust, that’s all. Give me a minute.”

After a few moments, Baekhyun rises up, until only the tip is left in, and descends at a snail’s pace. The grimaces turn into faces of pleasure and he increases to a steady tempo. Gasps fall out of Chanyeol’s mouth with each descent and his hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips squeeze in time with his pace. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open and his eyes haze over.

“Chanyeol, I waited so long for this.”

“Is it good?” His voice drops an octave with his increasing arousal.

Baekhyun nods, and with a particular fast drop, he gasps, “Yes, Chanyeol!” He increases his pace to where he is bouncing on Chanyeol’s lap. A hand leaves his boyfriend’s shoulder and touches the ceiling of the car, palm flat, to keep himself from bumping his head. His mouth falls open even wider and his head falls back, “Just like that, Chanyeol. Fuck.” His moans and gasps of pleasure intermingle with Chanyeol’s to where, when Chanyeol groans, Baekhyun moans, when Chanyeol grunts, Baekhyun whines. The windows in the car fog and the car squeaks with each drop of Baekhyun’s hips. Their faces turn red with the growing heat. Chanyeol grinds his hips against Baekhyun which pulls a squeal out of the smaller’s throat. He abandons his grip on the car ceiling and rolls his hips in tempo with Chanyeol’s thrusts. Baekhyun pulls the hem of his sweatshirt up, revealing his very red and leaking cock and puts it in his mouth.

“Are you close?” Chanyeol’s eyes threaten to fall shut but the view of Baekhyun wearing his sweatshirt with it hanging from his mouth, while his cock bounces obscenely is too erotic to look away from.

Baekhyun nods and moans lamely through the cotton material.

“I’m close too.”

Baekhyun nods again and rolls his hips even faster, making the smack of skin against skin more audible.

“Fuck, Baekhyun, if you keep that up…” Chanyeol pants while he moves Baekhyun up and down on his hips causing the hem of the sweatshirt to fall from Baekhyun’s mouth, relinquishing his moans of pleasure from its cotton barrier.

“Chanyeol, don’t stop, please don’t stop! I’m right there…” Baekhyun reaches a hand under the sweatshirt and fists his cock, which pulls louder moans from his mouth. His head falls back again and his grip on Chanyeol’s shoulder is iron tight. Chanyeol gasps, and pulls Baekhyun down on his cock faster and harder than before. Choked sobs of Chanyeol’s name fall from Baekhyun’s mouth when Chanyeol cums with a grunt, shooting hot liquid inside Baekhyun. The latter kisses Chanyeol as his orgasm hits, moaning into his mouth. He grabs the hem of the sweatshirt so his load lands on Chanyeol’s t-shirt. As the euphoria ebbs away from their veins, their hips cease and Baekhyun falls on Chanyeol’s chest.

“…Fuck,” Chanyeol groans softly. A hand leaves Baekhyun’s hips to stroke the sweat-soaked strands of hair on his boyfriend’s head. Baekhyun purrs and wraps his arms around his neck.

A knock on the window breaks the peaceful mood and Chanyeol sits upright abruptly. They both moan with oversensitivity when there is another knock on the window. Chanyeol pulls the hem of his sweatshirt down Baekhyun’s body to hide his bare ass from the intruder. He wipes a hand on the fogged class and he sees smug a Sehun and an appalled Jongin.

“Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun groans, “what is it?”

Chanyeol is unable to form words.

Sehun laughs at Jongin when he repels away from the window spouting apology after apology.

“See Jongin, they’re working on their 2.5 kids.”

“I’m so sorry, Chanyeol—I—he told me he saw something and I didn’t know and—”

“—I didn’t know either, I thought it was some random couple getting high or something, I would never have thought it was Baekhyun getting the ride of life—”

Jongin voice squeaks, “—Why would I want to see that?”

Sehun shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t have the answers that you seek. You need to look inside yourself and ask your _self_ that same question.”

Chanyeol slaps a hand to his face and Baekhyun looks up towards the wiped out window. When he peeks out to see who’s outside, he sees red. If it wasn’t for his long awaited orgasm setting deep in his limbs, he would have jumped out the car, in all his post-sex glory, and fought the two of them.

Chanyeol sighs, “We should have had our date at your house.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

AYYYYYYYY I’m back with another one shot (maybe). It was this AU and (the current AU I’m working on, Apartment 408, I was going to write a fic about ~~I should have chosen this one it’s so much easier but I need a challenge~~ ) I may or may not expand upon this from time to time. This happened because I (I swear I get the strangest ideas from the most basic concepts wtf) because Tinashe’s song “Super Love” was trending on Tumblr and I checked it out and I haven’t been able to stop listening to it since. I needed Dom!/Powerbottom!Baek because of the lines, “You got me riding on that riding on that grinding up in this bitch / Banana all in that split / Bet them girls can’t do you like this” ALONE (which is only looped around 3 times) and the “Got me bouncing on it (Woo) , aerobatic.” ~~This isn’t a song fic since it’s only like four lines right?~~

Let’s be Friends

Check out my ChanBaek blog here [x](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)

I have a personal but idk if anybody wants that (it’s lit with exo and other kpop humor if that’s your cup of tea) ~~send me a message and I’ll link you~~

 

See you (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

 

 


End file.
